deathley hallows part 2
by N.a.brun
Summary: what happens after the war is over?


Harry sighed "I know" said a soft voice with a hand patting him on the shoulder. "I just wish…" he murmured gazing out the window. "I know… I want them back to." She crooned in harry's ear. Harry turned to face the woman and meet the soft brown eyes of Ginny potter. Harry absentmindedly rubbed her round belly

"Hey little guy can you here me? It's your father." Harry whispered. Ginny smiled at him "you'll be a great father you know." Ginny said "yeah…yeah but that reminds me of Remus who never got to." Harry replied sinking back into his mood Ginny frowned "Can't you think of anything else? Come on a trip to see Ron and Hermione will cheer you up."

She said pulling harry off the bed he nodded glumly and she pushed open there bedroom door they stepped into the hallway of number 12 Grimmauld place. Harry trudged after Ginny who was hurrying through the maze of doors and hallways until the came to the front doors Ginny waited for Harry and they clasped hands and apparated to a side alley.

Together they walked into the crowded square in which is hidden. They exchanged glances.

"Didn't Ron say they were moving Hermione to a different ward?" Harry asked Ginny nodded a thoughtful look on her face "Just think someday we'll be here rushing to the hospital…" she murmured and a smile spread across her face

"Come on." She said and Harry realized we had been standing still for more than a minute and Harry hurried after Ginny who had reached Purge and Dowse, ltd as Harry reached her she leaned in and whispered "We're here to see Hermione Weasley." A manikin gave the slightest of nods and beckoned with its finger, and she stepped through the glass and Harry did the same.

After the familiar sensation of walking through a water fall Harry came out into the cathedral like ground floor of . Ginny was already waiting in line at the reception desk. Harry followed her looking at the floor Ginny rapped her arm around Harry "its ok, think about something else like…"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence her mouth open staring at the other end of the room. Harry looked at her then followed her gaze

Ron had appeared carrying what Harry thought looked like a bundle of blankets but he was not looking at them he was gazing lovingly at the bundle Harry's mouth dropped open to " no way." He said "come on, hey! Hey Ron!" he called now pulling Ginny forward Ron looked up the smile slid off his face instantly "oh hi Harry and Ginny." He said sheepishly

"You had the baby?" Harry asked happily the smile returned to his face "yup." He said proudly "hey Rosie say hi to your aunt and uncle" Ron said handing her to Harry the baby had a bright red tuft hair on the top of it's head and an oval shaped face she was smiling sleepily up at Harry.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye he could see Ginny. She was unmistakeningly shacking with anger. Ron apparently saw danger too and stepped back a few paces before saying "what?" he said in the most innocent voice he could muster

"Ron You Prat!" she yelled unexpectantly making Harry back up several steps too "why didn't you tell us you had the baby? we've been worrying are heads off!"

Harry didn't blame Ron for backing away several more steps before anwensering "we forgot Ginny! Look we wanted to have some more Time with the baby."

He said defensively "fine. See how you like it when we don't tell you we had our baby." She grumbled. Ron apparently glad that she was calming down lead them through a concealed doorway and into the birthing center they walked in silence the exception was Ron who was humming to rose Ginny and Harry were holding hands "just imagine what it will be like when it's our baby."

Ginny said soft enough only harry could here "it will be great." He answered just as they reached Hermione's room voices drifted out of the room as they approached "you need to take this potion Miss." said the voice of a house elf "alright, but please you can call me Hermione." Said the weak voice of Hermione "Can't miss I'm sorry." Ron and Harry both ginned.

Same old Hermione. His look plainly said Harry nodded they walked into the room Hermione was sitting up in a bed. Harry noticed she was very pale then she noticed

Them "Harry! Ginny! You're here?" Hermione said with a questioning look at Ron "young masters, could you come back in a trifle more minutes." Said the tinny house elf. We nodded and Ron handed rose to Hermione and turned to the door.

"No young mistress you can stay." The house elf said as Ginny headed for the door "oh, ok" she said glancing at Harry then sitting down on the end of Hermione's bed "see you." Harry called over his shoulder as Ron leaded harry out again "want some tea?" Ron asked "yeah, isn't it on the fifth floor?" "Yup…" they walked in silence for a few minutes as healer and patients bustled around them. " Are you feeling it to?"

Ron asked. Harry didn't need to ask what he meant "Yes, I just can't shake it off…." Ron clapped him on the back "Just remember there in a better place now." Said Ron as they started climbing up the stairs.

"Do you know what that reminds me of?" Harry asked stopping in the middle of the staircase "what?" "Xenophilous Lovegood." Harry said surprising himself it looked as though Ron was trying to arrange he's face in a none offensive way then said "really? Did you know he's here? In the injured ward. Poor bloke, apparently Azkaban hit him hard."

Without exchanging a word they changed direction and jogged the remaining steps and entered the fourth floor not pausing until they reached the door that they new contained victims of voldemort and his death eaters.

Chapter two

Lovegood's reminisce

The door creaked menacingly as the duo entered the room. Harry noted that the blinds were drawn and some of the patients were cloaked in shadow. An elderly healer came too greet them "is there anything I can do for you?"

She said sweetly as she wiped her hands on her apron leaving a red stain behind. "Er... Yes were here to see please." Harry said as he felt bile rising in his throat. "Right this way." She led the way past camp beds and hospital beds all occupied by terribly injured people.

One man was huddled on the edge of his bed so he was teetering as though he was about to fall. He was casting wild looks around as though he was being stalked by wild animals. In another bed a man was sitting in the center of his bed he was balled up and rocking back and forth as though

He thought he was a top, and yet in one other bed was a young man proubly just out of Hogwarts his arm had a thick bandage rapped around it but blood sparkled through it in the shape of a crescent moon.

The healer saw harry staring at the man and whispered "that's Billy Creevy he was bitten by a werewolf a few weeks ago there's a rumor it had something to do with a Hogwarts professor in some way, but I don't know much about it!" She confessed at the look of sheer horror on both there faces.

Finally they reached the last bed in the ward. Xenophilous Lovegood was laying in his bed a copy of the quibberler in his hands.

Hand drawn pictures of what harry assumed was the crumple horned snorkack were plastered on the wall behind his head and a small scale map of England of with glowing red pins that sparkled like rubies on the map. Lovegood looked up "oh, hello." He said pleasantly in a cracked voice.

"I'll leave you three too talk." The healer said and bustled off. started humming as he flipped through the magazine "er... I'm harry potter ." harry said slowly.

He replied not even looking up from his magazine; "it's nice to meet you ." Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "Erm, if it's no trouble we'd like to talk to you." Ron said "No trouble at all my boy no trouble at…" he trailed off. His face went slack and his eyes focused he gazed at harry and Ron in a curious fashion.

"Do I know you boys?" He whispered hoarsely. Harry sighed finally they were getting somewhere. "Sir I'm harry potter and this is my friend Ronald Weasley. We came to your house last spring with Hermione granger. You told us about the deathly hallows." cowered.

"Please, please don't say that wretched name!" he cried. "what? Deathly hallows?" harry asked confused. He moaned covering his ears. "Yes, ye-…"

And it happened all over again. When his face slid back into its original position he smiled

"I'm sorry Mr. Proger were you saying something? I must have dozed off." Ron groaned "maybe, we should just go get some tea."

He pleaded but harry gave him a determined look. "No I need answers, and I have a feeling that this man will be able to tell us some."


End file.
